Sugarpie, Honeybun, You Know That I Love You
by BiteMeSilly1606
Summary: Katara is pulled from her bed at Dawn to meet some buzzers. Rated M for sexual content. Zutara


**_A/N:_ Hellloo readers!! It seems like I have very few reading my stories at the moment. :( Oh well, I like to write. Here is my first Zutara fic. It is M for a reason. This is a two-shot and the 2nd chapter is lemony goodness! (My First also) So, enjoy the read and review at the end. THX**

**Disclaimer: Man I wish I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender... but wishing will get me nowhere. Yet I have no $$ to but Nickelodeon... **

* * *

"Pssssst! Katara!"

The dark young woman gasped. Being woken up so suddenly, she sat up, clunking heads with the former fire nation prince.

"Oww!" Zuko exclaimed, holding his head, "What was that for?!" He rubbed his forehead furiously, thinking he could get rid of the pain. Katara glared at him.

"Well if you hadn't scared me awake, this wouldn't have happened!" She whispered fiercely. She could feel a large bump forming on her head, and boy did it hurt. "What are you doing in here anyway?" She bended the water from the cup from her side table and started to heal her head.

"I wanted to show you something!" Zuko explained. He looked enviously at Katara. "Aren't you going to heal my head?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's my revenge for waking me up at" Katara looked out of her window which had the most beautiful sight of the Western Air Temple, "dawn!" She glanced back at him. "Why in the name of Kioshi did you wake me up at dawn!?" She whined and slumped back down on her bed, pulling the covers up over her head.

"I rise with the sun!" Zuko scowled. This wasn't going as he had planned. She was supposed to go along with whatever he said. He should've known better.

"And I rise with the moon, and the moon just set an hour ago." Katara mumbled through the blanket. "Let me sleep, Zuko."

"But, there's something I want to show you." His frown turned into a smirk. "Everyone else is asleep, and they don't have to know."

Katara peeked over the covers. "Know what, exactly?" She had a sense that something delicious might happen if she got out of bed, but she wanted to sleep! She thought hard. A nice long sleep in bed, dreaming of sex with Zuko or the real hot, steamy sex with him.

Zuko stared at Katara while the wheels turned in her head. He knew she was thinking because she got that blank, narrowed look in her eyes.

Katara slowly got out of her bed and put her thin blue robe on over her long night dress and slipped her feet into some slippers. Zuko smiled in victory and he grabbed her hand and walked out into the stone hallway with her. They walked through hallways and dark tunnels till they reached a ladder.

"Are we going on some sort of adventure?" She asked as she looked at Zuko's face.

"Just climb." He gestured to the rusted metal steps attached to the wall. She grabbed hold of one and shook it to make sure it was secure and started to climb.

"Don't worry; I'll catch you if you fall."

Katara scowled. "And enjoy a view of my ass," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She kept climbing up until her head hit a wooden trapdoor.

"Oww!" Her voice echoed through the thin burrow.

"You ok?" His voice sounded a little further away than it was a few minutes ago.

"Are you trying to knock me out this morning?" Katara grimaced as she pushed the trapdoor open, climbing into bright sunlight. She pulled herself out of the hole and into a grassy field. She sat and admires the golden sunrise that reminded her distinctly of Zuko's almond eyes. The sunrise captured the lightest pastels in the sky; light pink, lavender, blue, and orange. The cool grass tickled her legs with the morning dew. She bent the droplets into a mist and a rainbow surrounded her as she felt the fresh water on her face. This was the cleanest water in the four nations.

"Beautiful." An awed whisper shook her from her reverence, and she saw Zuko Staring at her, his gaze soft. She looked away, blushing. Zuko cleared his throat.

"It's this way." He shut the trapdoor that was covered with grass, hiding the idea of a tunnel, and walked towards the beginning of the forest in the East.

She stood up and dusted the dirt from her robe. She jogged to match his long strides and settled into his step.

"How did you find that tunnel?"

"I was wandering one night because I couldn't sleep-"

"Yeah, it's too cold in the temples." Katara guessed. She often couldn't sleep because she would be too cold at night, which would make her want his fire bending body more than she already did.

"Yeah." Zuko continued, "I just felt like taking my mind off of things so I got lost in the tunnels. Then I came upon the ladder and I started climbing." He smiled. "It's one of my favorite places to think now." And his favorite topic to think about was Katara, but he didn't say that.

They had entered the forest now and it seemed like Zuko was looking for something. She watched him search around many trees and bushes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you looking for?" Katara burst out. He looked at her, grinning.

"You'll see." Zuko looked pass her and walked to the tree that she was standing in front of. "Only you could attract bees."

Huh? Bees? Katara blanched. "Bees!" She screeched "I'm scared of bees!" She began to hyperventilate. Zuko realized his mistake and grabbed Katara's forearms. Her eyes were dilated.

"Shh, calm down, Katara. They aren't attacking you, " He tried to reassure her. " They don't attack unless their hive is being threatened." Her breath gradually became normal and her eyes undilated. Zuko tucked a stray hair behind her ear and chuckled. She looked questionably at his face, happy to him laughing, but annoyed that it was at her expense.

"You aren't scared of Azula, Ozai, or me, master fire benders, and yet you are scared of little insects." His smile broadened.

She scoffed and slapped his chest. "Bees have stingers." She said.

"Fire causes destruction." Zuko became suddenly serious. "Bees leave one bite while fire can burn you to a shriveled piece of bones and ash. Fire kills people." He looked away and stepped from Katara.

She realized he was becoming distant and punched herself on the inside. Such a weak excuse. She saw why he was becoming distant and stilled. He hates to be a fire bender. This shocked her. He's lost so much to fire. His mother, and his honor.

Katara moved closer to him and placed her palm on his scarred cheek, and smiled.

"But fire also warms, saves people from frostbite, cooks food, and lights our path." Katara said softly. Zuko pressed her palm closer and looked her in the eyes. "I used to hate fire for what it did to my mother, but recently I've realized it's also beautiful. You truly have to be a master of fire if you can see that it's beautiful and would never wield it to purposely hurt another. You are a true fire bender if you never wish to harm someone you love." Her thumb ran across his bottom lip, feeling the soft, wet, warmth of it. "I believe you are a true fire bender." She looked down at his chest, where the silk was faded from wearing it too much.

Zuko gently lifted her chin so he could look at her. Katara saw that his eyes were wet with tears and gratitude. He gently captured her lips with his and put all of his love into that one kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed into her hair.

"You put too much faith in me, Katara." His voice was strained as he held her closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't deserve it."

Katara pulled back gently and smoothed his black hair from his face. She wiped her thumb underneath his good eye to catch the tear that threatened to spill.

"You do." She kissed his rough cheek. "Now," Katara said as she pulled back, "What is this with bees?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Zutara fluffyness! Next chpt is a lemon so watch out. **

**I Got this idea after watching The Secret Life of Bees and having a spoonful of honey.**

**Please review.. it makes me happy.**

**Vampireprincess1606**


End file.
